Dyskusja:Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
Jutsu Czy powinniśmy wpisać Izanagi do jutsu Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek ??? 16:46, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Przecież nigdy nie zostało powiedziane, żeby był jej użytkownikiem, Madara odnośnie podzielenia na OB mówił o Yin-Yang. Nie odwalaj znawcy, jak się nie znasz[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 07:44, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Proszę o nie usuwanie tego postu. GW to było PYTANIE ! Jeśli twój mały móżdżek nie umie rozpoznać czy to pytanie czy twierdzenie to się nie wypowiadaj bo się ośmieszasz. Poza tym tutaj Madara mówi, że Mędrzec "używał jej" do tworzenia a to z Yin-Yang to opisywał jak to robił. 17:00, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) : Samo tego zaproponowanie oznacza Twoją głupotę. Madara mówił o Yin-Yang, a nie o Izanagi. Nie znasz się, głupoty wymyślasz, tak samo jak z żartem Nagato.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:30, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) jakbyś czytał mange po angielsku to byś wiedział o żarcie a to z yin-yang to opisywał jak podczas izanagi korzystał z tych czakr. 14:15, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) nie chcę nic mówić samcu alfa, ale raczej nie ma znaczenia czy czyta się mangę po polsku, angielsku czy rusku, bo sens wypowiedzi zawsze zostaje zachowany. może masz nietypowe poczucie humoru? [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:24, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) jest róznica. Zależy jak kto tłumaczy tak jak było w tym przypadku. Polskie tłumaczenie wogóle nie ma sensu. 17:39, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) Popieram Asasyna, tłumaczenia się często różnią od oryginału i od siebie, ale to taki szczegół.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 17:41, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) oczywiście że tłumaczenia się różnią, to nie podlega dyskusji. to, że tłumacz nie tłumaczy np. beat someone with hands down jako pobić kogoś z rękami w dole a jako pokonać kogoś bardzo łątwo/bez problemu wcale nie znaczy, że tłumaczy źle. jest coś takiego jak nieprzetłumaczalność językowa. trzeba też pamiętać kto jest odbiorcą teksu. nie mam pojęcia gdzie czytaliście po polsku, ja znalazłam wybitną grupę, z której tłumaczeniami się w pełni zgadzam,więc nie wymyślajcie jakiś bajek pt. "polacy tłumaczą źle". 83.21.96.20 17:50, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) żeby nie było nieporozumień, to powyżej to ja.wylogowało mnie.[[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:51, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) To co ja czytałem nie miało sensu 18:11, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) "jakbyś czytał mange po angielsku to byś wiedział" brzmi jak oskarżenie. nigdy nie wiadomo, czy może Ty nie trafiłeś na nietrafne tłumaczenie angielskie? nie rozumiem, czemu dla Was odnośnikiem do wszystkiego są angielskie strony. oni tak samo jak i my i Wy są ludźmi i popełniają błędy, nie umieją dobrze tłumaczyć, nie kojarzą faktów ect. najlepeij zawsze jest sprawdzać w kilku miejscach, a nie tak jak ty tu zarzucałeś GW, że czytał złe tłumaczenie. [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 18:14, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) Napisałem tak bo mi wyrzuca, że zmyślam. Nie wiem czy czytał polską, ruską czy angielską wersję a pisze że zmyślam a nie np. "Gdzie to wyczytałeś???" to bym mu napisał. A ta grupa, którą po angielsku czytam jest dobra i ma wiele rozdziałów przetłumaczonych. 18:32, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) Kończymy ten temat bo zaczyna się robić dziwnie i zeszlismy z tematu. 18:52, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) Ciekawe jest jednak to, że ja czytam skany MangaStream.com, a to jest serwis z najlepszymi tłumaczeniami. W dodatku przejrzałem kilka tłumaczeń i w każdym było mówione "Choć nie potrafię chodzić, mogę latać", więc Twój team najwyraźniej źle tłumaczy mangę[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:53, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) Po angielsku było tak : i can't move or i can. nigdzie nie ma mowy o lataniu. 10:13, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/30783368/12 a tutaj to niby co baranie?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:17, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) *Bla bla bla, jeżeli nie możecie sie pogodzić to napiszcie w technikach mędrca Izanagi (prawdopodobnie) ! i może byc po kłopocie! A co do tłumaczeć...różnie to bywa, każdy tłumaczy inaczej.... NinjaFan 11:03, sie 3, 2011 (UTC)NinjaFan Wypowiedziała się ta "mądra"[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:58, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) GW zobacz tutaj i co jest coś nie. I jeszcze jedno nie wyzywaj mnie szmaciarzu. 17:46, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) : Bo co mi zrobisz? Zablokujesz mnie, proszę bardzo, udowodnij swoją głupotę, słabość[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:08, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) Mówisz o sobie ?? W końcu jak byłeś adminem to wszystkich straszyłeś banem za obrażanie admina. Nie mam zamiaru być jak ty. Mam gdzieś słowa takiego pe..ła jak ty ale wiedz, że jeśli jakaś twoja edycja mi nie spasi to cię zablokuje. Mam to głęboko gdzieś że byłeś kiedyś adminem, teraz jesteś zwykłym userem a zachowujesz się jak niewiadomo kto. WAL SIĘ. 05:56, sie 4, 2011 (UTC)